


Nice View

by Elvhenan



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvhenan/pseuds/Elvhenan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic.</p><p>#38. "You fainted... straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn't have to go to such extremes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VulpusTumultum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulpusTumultum/gifts).



> Rare pairs and Zevran are <3.

It takes only a moment for Mahanon to go from conscious to very much not, and Zevran's quick reflexes save the Inquisitor from losing more dignity in the process. A few minutes later Mahanon blinks open his eyes to find himself in Zevran's lap.

"What happened?"

"You fainted... straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention, you didn't have to go to such extremes," Zevran replies with a grin that shifts to a look of mild concern. "Perhaps I should ask _you_ what happened."

"I don't know, but the view's definitely nicer from here," Mahanon quips, grinning.


End file.
